1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, unlike a primary battery, may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in small and portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and/or a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving the motor of a hybrid vehicle.
A high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density is being developed. The high power rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series, and may be used to drive the motor of a device requiring high power, e.g., an electric vehicle.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (having a positive electrode and a negative electrode provided on respective sides of a separator), a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate closing and sealing an opening of the case, and electrode terminals penetrating a cap plate and installed therein and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.